The anatomy, histology, physiology and pharmacology of the mesotubarium superius and mesosalpinx will be studied. Gross anatomy of the mesenteries will be determined by direct visual observation and observation under a dissecting microscope. The pattern of muscle fibers will be determined by observation and photography of partially fixed materials in oblique light. Macro- and microcirculation will be determined by perfusion with solidifying radiopaque masses. Adrenergic innervation will be studied by using the histochemical method of Falck. The interrelationships of mesentery activity, oviduct contractions and intraluminal transport will be determined by cinemagraphic methods. Adrenergic drugs will be used in an attempt to characterize the type of innervation and its effect on the transport mechanism.